I Just Wanna Love Her
by Hiroichi Ryuuta
Summary: Cinta. Setiap orang pastilah mempunyai hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. lalu bagaimanakah jika mencintai saudara sendiri? First fic on this Fandome. Warn: Shoujo Ai,


I Just Wanna Love Her

Ok, kembali disini aku menuliskan sebuah cerita. Sebuah kisah yang terilhami dari kisah seorang teman, yang tentu saja telah sedikit ku ubah. Sebuah kisah cinta, ya sekali lagi kisah cinta. Namun bukan sembarang kisah cinta, kisah cinta yang satu ini akan sangat jarang engkau temui. Dan mungkin tak pernah tepikirkan oleh dirimu bahwa ada sebuah kisah cinta seperti ini.

Yah, aku sendiri tak pernah membayangkan sebuah cerita cinta yang nantinya akan kuceritakan kepadamu, kepada kalian. Namun cerita ini benar-benar terjadi. Kau dapat menemui orangnya dan bertanya secara langsung bagaimana bisa cerita cinta ini bisa terjadi. Tapi aku tak melakukannya, karena kurasa aku telah mengerti bagaimana perasaanya sekarang. Baiklah, sekarang akan kuceritakan padamu, kalau tidak, pada siapa lagi?

Tunggu dulu, tadi aku bilang telah mengubah cerita ini? Yah, disini aku tak menggunakan nama asli mereka. Karena aku hanya tahu salah satu nama asli dari mereka semua – yang sudah pernah kugunakan dalam cerita sebelumnya -, dan juga aku tak begitu suka menggunakan nama asli orang dalam bercerita, jadi disini akan ku gunakan beberapa karakter dari seseorang yang tentu saja sebagian besar dari kalian mengenalnya. Tite Kubo. Yah, dari pengarang manga Bleach inilah nantinya nama-nama ini ku dapat, tentu dari manga Bleach, karena yang ku tahu karya Tite Kubo hanya Bleach.

Baiklah, entah bagaimana certia ini bermula, tapi coba kau lihat di sana di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu. Hanya ada satu ruang yang lampunya menyala. Padahal kau tau sendiri jam berapa sekarang, pukul setengah lima pagi. Hei, ayolah, matahari saja satu jam lagi baru terbit, lalu siapa yang sudah terbangun sepagi ini? Ah, mungkin kau tak terlalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi kuberitahu saja, di rumah yang bertulisakan Klinik Kurosaki itu, hanya seseorang yang sudah bangun. Seorang gadis kecil, ah, mungkin lebih nyaman bila dibilang gadis remaja. Seorang gadis yang beranjak remaja berambut yang kusebut coklat itu, sibuk sendirian di dapur – satu-satunya ruangan yang lampunya menyala sendiri. Dengan senang hati dia menyiapkan sarapan yang tetu saja untuk dirinya sendiri dan seluruh dan seluruh penghuni klinik yang merangkap rumahnya. Semenjak ibunya tiada entah berapa tahun yang lalu, dialah yang mengambil alih urusan dapur dan sangkut pautnya.

Dirumah itu tidak banyak orang yang menghuni. Setelah kakak tertuanya mulai kuliah dan tinggal di tempat lain, gadis berambut coklat yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Yuzu itu hanya tinggal bersama seorang ayah dan saudara kembarnya. Yah meskipun kembar, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat keduanya. Amat sangat berbeda. Coba saja kau lihat, sementara Yuzu sudah sibuk membuat makan pagi di dapur, saudara kembarnya yang bernama Karin itu masih tergeletak berbalut mimpi di kamar tidurnya. Tapi walau seperti apapun perbedaannya, mereka adalah saudara kembar. Ada batas-batas tersendiri yang takboleh dilampaui sebagai saudara.

Seiring berputarnya jarum jam, perlahan-lahan mereka – Karin dan sang ayah – mulai terbangun. Dan tentu saja langsung bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Pukul tujuh pagi lampu sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Cahaya matahari diluar cukup untuk membuat semua ruangan menjadi terang. Disalah satu ruangan yang cukup luas dirumah itu Yuzu meletakkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi. Dihadapannya sebuah meja yang telah penuh dengan makanan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk makan pagi. Sendirian dia di situ, hanya ada kursi-kursi kosong yang menemaninya. Karin dan ayahnya belum selesai dengan apa-apa yang mereka perlukan nanti. Untuk Yuzu, tentu saja dia sudah selesai menyipakan kebutuhan untuk seharian ini. Dia tinggal menunggu untuk makan pagi bersama.

"Yuzu?" Ucap Karin di tangga saat melihat Yuzu yang sedang melamun di meja makan.

"Karin-chan ohayo~" Yuzu membalas panggilan Karin dengan senyum yang begitu indah, senyum terindah yang dipunyainya.

Karin segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja makan. Namun sebelum dia duduk di tempat yang biasa dia duduki – di samping Yuzu -, sebuah suara yang bisa dibilang mengagetkan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Good Morniiiiing."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dari sang ayah, Isshin Kurosaki. Yang seperti biasanya dengan sebuah lompatan maut ingin menangkap kedua anaknya. Namun dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat, Karin berhasil mendaratkan kakinya pada wajah ayahnya sehingga niat ayahnya untuk menangkap dia dan Yuzu dapat digagalkan.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, orang tua." Gerutunya.

"Kau semakin mirip kakakmu."

"Baka Oyaji."

"Karin-chan?"

Seperti biasa setelah ribut-ribut itu selesai mereka makan bersama, dilanjutkan dengan menjalani rutinitas masing-masing. Karin dan Yuzu sekolah tentu saja, sementara ayahnya menjadi dokter di klinik Kurosaki, kalau tidak siapa lagi yang menjaga klinik itu?

Karin dan Yuzu sama-sama bersekolah di sebuah SMA di kota itu, SMA yang sama dengan SMA dimana kakak mereka, Ichigo, pernah mengenyam tiga tahun pendidikan. SMA yang sama dimana Ichigo dipertemukan dengan Rukia Kuchiki yang merupakan kaum bangsawan di negri ini. SMA yang sama pula dimana Ichigo dan Rukia menjalin cinta yang penuh perjuangan. Tapi yah, lain kali saja kita membahas tentang kisah cinta Ichigo dan Rukia, karena dalam cerita kali ini tokoh utama kita adalah Karin dan Yuzu, yah, mereka berdualah tokoh utamanya, hanya mereka berdua.

Disalah satu ruang kelas di SMA Karakura itu mereka menempatkan diri. Kelas yang bertuliskan 1-3 itu berisi sekitar 24 orang. Karin dan Yuzu, bangku mereka bersebelahan, mereka tak pernah merasa bosan meskipun selalu bersama, dirumah, di sekolahan, atau di manapun. Terutama bagi Yuzu. Bersama dengan Karin merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Karin yang selalu ada untuknya, Karin yang slalu membelanya, dan Karin yang selalu membantunya.

Yuzu yang bewatak lembut hanya pandai dalam urusan dapur dan sangkut pautnya. Dan juga dalam pelajaran kecuali olah raga. Sementara karin yang berwatak keras itu kebalikan dari Yuzu. Dia lebih bisa mengerjakan hal-hal yang bisa dibilang cukup berat, memindahkan barang atau kadang membersihkan halaman rumah. Dia juga lemah di pelajaran selain olah raga.

Karin sering meminta bantuan Yuzu dalam hal pelajaran, membantunya menyelesaikan soal-soal sulit dan sebagainya. Yuzu tentu saja dengan senang hati membantunya. Karena Yuzu sendiri merasa dirinyalah yang lebih sering dibantu oleh karin, dimanapun. Sebagai contoh, karin yang larinya paling cepat di kelas, tetap lari diamping Yuzu dan memberinya semangat tiap kali ada kegiatan lari pada pelajaran olah raga, karena kau tahu sendirikan? Yuzu tidak bisa berlari secepat Karin, malahan bisa dibilang cukup lambat. Dilain hal, seperti yang kubilang tadi, Yuzu mempunyai watak yang lembut, dia tidak berani melawan jika ada yang mengganggunya. Dan disaat seperti itulah, selalu saja, selalu saja karin yang terus membantunya dan membelanya.

Bagi Karin mungkin hal-hal sperti itu biasa sebagai saudara untuk melindungi saudaranya. Karin sebagai kakak meski hanya berbeda beberapa menit, merasa perlu melindungi adiknya. Tapi bagi Yuzu semua itu diartikan berbeda. Sehingga sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh sebuah rasa. Rasa yang sebenarnya tak boleh timbul diantara saudara. Rasa yang harusnya kau berikan pada orang lain, bukan pada saudara sendiri. Yuzu tahu, kadang dia merasa bersalah membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh dihatinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi rasa itu telah tumbuh dan memenuhi hatinya. Dan dia pun tahu cepat atau lambat di harus mengucapkannya. Rasa cinta itu harus dia ucapkan karena tidak ada cinta yang disembunyikan, kecuali oleh seseorang yang terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Karin-chan?"

Panggilan Yuzu yang lembut terdengar di antara deru kendaraan di jalanan. Di jalan itu hanya ada mereka berdua yang berjalan kaki. Yah mereka memang sering pulang hanya berdua dari sekolahan mereka. Tentu saja setelah mampir ke berbagai tempat dulu.

"Karin-chan?" Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini Karin menoleh ke arah Yuzu yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti. "Yuzu?"

"Karin-chan, I love you."

"Eh? Na-nani?" Suara Yuzu yang lembut itu tak terdengar dengan jelas oleh Karin karena deru kendaraan di jalanan.

"I love you Karin-chan." Yuzu berkata sambil menunduk.

Karin tersenyum cukup manis. Dihampirinya Yuzu. Dengan pelan diangkat tangan kanannya kemudian diletakkan pada kepala Yuzu. Seketika pula Yuzu menganggkat wajahnya, memandang pada wajah Karin. Didengarnya Karin berkata "I love you too, Yuzu." Sambil tersenyum, senyum seorang kakak pada adiknya.

To Be Continued


End file.
